bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Shinji Nishiya
|romaji = Nishiya Shinji |alias= |birthday =May 20th |age =29 (From when he started counting) |gender= Male |height =168 cm (5'6") |weight = |hair = |eye = Brown |quirk = Arbor |status = Alive |family = |occupation = Pro Hero |affiliation = |teams = Hideout Raid Team |debut = Chapter 1 |debutanime = Episode 1 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Kōtarō Nishiyama (Vomic) Masamichi Kitada (Anime) |eng voice = Aaron Roberts|bloodtype = A|birthplace = Kagoshima Prefecture|fightingstyle = Medium Range Support}} |Nishiya Shinji}}, also known as the hero , is the No. 7 Pro Hero. Appearance Kamui Woods's' face is unknown since he has only been show while he is using his quirk. Hero Costume inculdes a wooden belt, wooden knee pads, and wooden shoes. A small rose veil hangs from the left side of his belt. After he officially became the No. 7 Pro Hero, his costume was slightly modified, and he now has two wooden rings hanging on his shoulder, which have stumps and branches protruding from them. No one knows what Kamui, or Shinki Nishiya really looks like under his costume since the anime and manga have never shown what he really looks like before. Personality Kamui Woods is a very serious and focused person when it comes to being a hero in his hero duties; however, he gets easily depressed when someone takes his glory or credit. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Kamui Woods confronts a villain using a "monster form" Quirk. Reading out his charges, Kamui Woods asks the villain to step down while dodging a series of attacks from the giant. After the villain refuses to comply, Kamui prepares to use his Lacquered Chains Prison to stop his movement, when suddenly Mt. Lady intervenes in the fight and knocks out the villain, stealing all of Kamui Woods' credit. In this confrontation, it is revealed that Kamui has a large fan base. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc He and Mt. Lady have trouble dealing with Trapezius Head Gear, as he is holding hostages, until All Might shows up, beats him up, and saves the hostages. Although he and Mount Lady are grateful, they complain that All Might will put them out of a job. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, and Death Arms were assigned to guard duty for the U.A. Sports Festival. He says that he would like to watch and scout new talents, even though he cannot. During the festival, Death Arms got his attention and pointed out Izuku Midoriya, the young man who purposely got himself involved with a villain and were amazed by his progress. Hideout Raid Arc Kamui joins the Police Force and many Pro Heroes in the rescue operation to save Katsuki Bakugo. All Might breaks into the hideout while Kamui Woods swings in and restrains the League of Villains. The villains escape when All For One intervenes. After the dozens of Artificial Humans are defeated, Kamui Woods, Endeavor, and Edgeshot go to All Might's location after defeating the Nomu where he is battling All For One. Kamui Woods rescues the heavily injured Mt. Lady, Best Jeanist, and Gang Orca. Kamui Woods tells Mt. Lady that she did well. Remedial Course Arc Although not appearing in person, it is mentioned that Kamui has formed a team alongside Edgeshot and Mt Lady. Pro Hero Arc Kamui attends the JP Hero Billboard Chart announcement where is named the No. 7 Pro Hero. When it is his turn to speak, he promises to work hard as a hero and not disappoint his colleagues and mentors. Quirk and Abilities Overall Abilities: Kamui Woods has grown to be incredibly strong during his career as a hero, earning him the spot at the No. 7 ranked hero on the JP Billboard Charts. His skills have led some to believe he will be a standout hero of the next generation. Quirk : Kamui's Quirk allows him to control the wood on his body. Super Moves * : Kamui Woods shoots out the wood from one of his arms and surrounds the enemy with it to immobilize them. This move is first used against an unknown enemy in Chapter 1. Stats Battles & Events Entrance Exam Arc *Kamui Woods & Mt. Lady vs. Giant Villain: Win Battle Trial Arc *Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady & All Might vs. Trapezius Head Gear: Win Relationships Mount Lady Kamui does not think that Mount Lady is empathetic when she mercilessly stole his fame. Later, they work together along with Death Arms as security guards during U.A's Sports Festival, where he questions whether she has any sense of shame or pride when she successfully was able to acquire an order of takoyaki for free from a vendor. After the Denki Kaminari vs. Ibara Shiozaki fight, Mount Lady teases that Kamui has a similar Quirk to Ibara Shiozaki's. During the raid on the League of Villains hideout, Kamui Woods rescues Mount Lady and tells her that she did well. Death Arms Kamui seems to have a better relationship with him than with Mt. Lady. Trivia *Kamui (カムイ) means "god" or "deity" and Shinrin (森林) means "woods", giving Shinjin's hero name the meaning "God of the Woods". *Kamui Woods fighting style seems to be based on Spider-Man. *The Volume 10 character page reveals that Shinji had a dark childhood that was later made into a popular documentary. Quotes References Site Navigation pl:Shinji Nishiya Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Transformers Category:Hideout Raid Team Category:Heroes With Known Ranks